fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Aura
Pokémon Aura is part of Generation IX in the Pokémon series created by Embrion for the Nintendo Switch. It takes place in the massive medieval-like Skaphos region, said contain history of the Pok mon since the dawn of existence. The Skaphos region is fictional and not based off a country, its a medieval-like "futuristic" region but takes inspiration from other countries. There are 110 new Pok mon (up to 1000 in the National Dex), 25 Regional Variants, 22 Mega Evolutions, and a few new Z-Moves. Story The story involves choices, so the decisions you make can determine how the story goes on. You will navigate through the 12 Kingdoms, each has its own unique areas and capital city/village. There are new villainous factions like The Omniscient (the evil team of this gen), The Vindicta, House Inferna, and House Cascade. Your decisions will affect the battle against them in the climax of the main story. Gameplay/New Features The controls are exactly the same as it would play on the upcoming Pok mon Sword & Shield. Skill System There will be 5-6 "Skills/Classes" in the game, you can train all of them, there are no restrictions. They are very important as they allow you to access end game content, rare items, and rare Pok mon. As you progress, your "Rank" gets higher. *'Explorer Skill:': A skill that involves mining and exploring, this is similar to The Underground from Generation 4. *'Farmer Skill': A skill that involves farming, but will later involve mixing things. Harvest berries, but also... crops! These items are very helpful to competitive trainers because they can raise EVs *'Defeater Skill': A skill involving battling strong Pok mon, in Skaphos, there are several dungeons you will go through while you explore the region. In these dungeons, there are powerful Pok mon that emit some sort of aura that boosts their stats. Your goal is to defeat these Pok mon, as you rank up you will unlock the ability to enter dungeons with rare Pok mon which may have Hidden Abilities. There are also chances for Mega and/or Titan Pok mon to appear, they have all their stats boosted and have their strength matched with your Pok mon. *'Fisher Skill': There are several fishing spots to catch Water-type Pok mon, ranking up will allow you to catch rarer Water Pok mon like Feebas or the new Swordfish Pok mon, Swishor. *TBA *TBA Achievement System Each Kingdom has its own Achievement System that is optional but allows you to access high level items and great perks. There is the Bronze, Silver, and Gold difficulty, Bronze is the easiest, Gold is the hardest. When you complete the Bronze Achievements you will get the Medallion, which has some perks. Getting the Gold version gives you the previous medallion perks and much more valuable ones. For example, the Skaphos Badlands Bronze Medallion gives you the ability to run from Dark Energized Pok mon in battle with a few other perks. Some examples of achievements include doing a task, defeating a certain number of Energized Pok mon, or silly things that require certain conditions. Some achievements won't be able to done unless you progress the game or have a high rank in a Skill. New Gameplay Modes *''The Dungeons Mode'' randomly generates dungeons with powerful Pokémon to fight and a superboss at the end. *''The Portmaster Mode'' is similar to time-based freemium games and thus it requires to wait hours, but the rewards are tons of valuable items that your crew gathers. *''Chess Mode'': There is a side game that is similar to Chess. *''The Colosseum & The Battle Tower'': In the postgame, the PWT Returns, with Elite Four joining the tournament. The Battle Tower from Gen III and IV returns. *The Elemental Arena: In this arena is a postgame location that allows you to learn special moves that cannot be learned from breeding or level up. To learn these moves you must actually use your Pokémon and battle. Energized (Boss) Pok mon The spiritual successor Totem Pok mon, you will encounter hundreds of mysterious energized Pok mon with pure and dark energy in the game in the wild. Some of them the player must face in order to progress the story. They have a variety of powered up boosts, such as more EVs than a normal wild Pok mon, can restore HP each turn, and have +1 or +2 in one of their stats. In order to catch these Pok mon, they must be defeated first as strangely the aura renders Pok balls useless, catching them does not keep this condition as they lose it after you defeat them the first time. To fight more of these Pok mon, you must increase your rank in the Defeater Skill. Characters Main Characters *The Six: These six characters are connected to the Elemental Legendary Quartet **'Klaus/Alice (Earth)': The player character. The golem starter Pokémon you have will connect you to the Earth Legendary. **TBA (Fire): He a part of House Inferna, a high elite organization who rules a part of Skaphos, connected with the (Fire) Phoenix/Vermilion Bird Legendary. **'Aqua (Water)': Connected with the Water Legendary, she cares a lot about Pok mon. **??? (Air): Connected with the Pegasus (Wind) Legendary, he is bright and loves to battle. **??? (Light): He's a minor villain, part of The Omniscient **Lloyd (Dark)': An anti-hero, leader of The Vindicta. He is aware of the Elemental Legendaries and who is connected to them. He fights against the elite and most importantly, wants to destroy the big villainous team (Omniscient). *Rival 1 *Rival 2 *Professor Cypress: The professor of the region, he studies Pok mon history and mythology. *TBA: A scholar and assistant to Cypress, he has a library of books, perhaps he should be the professor instead? Villains & Factions *'House Inferna': They seek to use the Fire Elemental Beast for bad purposes for nefarious purposes and chaos. The leader is Sol. *'House Cascade': They are a rival to House Inferna, they seek order. The leader is Triton, the father of Aqua. *'House Terra': They are neutral, their goal only is to protect the sacred energy beneath the region. *'House Noir/The Omniscient': Originally disbanded, they have moved to the Skaphos Badlands, now they are known as The Omniscient. The Omniscient seeks control, they are the largest of the group and the "evil Team" of the region. The main antagonist Cessair is the leader. *'House Zephyr': A small group, they believe in justice and peace. *'House Glimmer': Disbanded after it was attacked by House Inferna, now the original location is guarded to protect the environment and Pokémon. *'The Vindicta': Lloyd defected from House Noir and vows to take down all the other royal groups. *'Jaculus': The true antagonist, ex-communicated by House Noir/The Omniscient, he later sets up a great event that will bring the Houses and The Connected Six together to battle for an ancient artifact that has been fought over for years. He's a prankster and loves to perform, he talks a lot. *'The Bounty Hunter': A minor villain, he hunts Pok mon to sell to buyers, whether they are rich or just plain evil. *'TBA': A side-villain who is optional. He wants to use the souls of Pok mon to live longer and gain power. *'The P.M.G (Pok mon Must Go)': An optional small evil group encountered during a sidequest, after being attacked by corrupted Pok mon they want to get rid of Pok mon - yet they use them! Gym Leaders and Elite Four *Gyms: ???/???/Ghost/Fairy/Water/Ice/Ground/Steel *E4: Poison/Dark/Fighting/Dragon *'Magnus, Skaphos' Champion': The champion of the region, his signature Pok mon is Rhyperior. Pokémon New Pokemon NOTE: The names and number order are subject to change. Bold indicates the Pok mon's Hidden Ability and Pok mons current evolution stage. Italics indicate the Pok mon's category and if the Ability is newly introduced. Skaphos is home to a total of 575 Pok mon in the regional dex out of 1000. Skaphos is the biggest region in the Pok mon series, with a large desert area, a jungle island, a gloomy town with Ghost, Bug, and Dark Pok mon, mountains, and more. The North seems to host a lot of Ice and Ghost Types, the East has Ground, Dark, and Bug Types, the West has Fairy, Flying, and Water Types. Central Skaphos has all types. Regional Variants Main Game Bold indicates the Pok mon's Hidden Ability and Pok mons current evolution stage. Italics indicate the Pok mon's category and if the Ability is newly introduced. Skaphos has different parts where Pok mon have adapted to the conditions, but some say these Pok mon already existed this way since the begininng so the ones from their "home" region Postgame/DLC There are two postgame DLC expansions that act as mini-regions, your progress is reset and you can only use Pok mon available in that region. The Archipelago gives you regional variants of the Generation 5 Starters. The Country gives you regional variants of the Generation 2 Starters. The Archipelago focuses on Z-Moves while The Country focuses on Dynamaxing. New Moves Around 30 new Moves are introduced, some designed for Double Battles, and some to give good physical coverage. Some Moves have had changes, Volt Tackle now has a base power of 140, and Wild Charge no longer has recoil damage. New Abilities Navigation Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:SuyoGames Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Generation 9 Pokémon Category:Nintendo Switch Games